


A Day in a Year

by Salty_Bok_Choy



Series: Tumblr Drops [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/Salty_Bok_Choy
Summary: For the prompt: KotoHono Shy Kiss





	A Day in a Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berryargento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of which they all belong to their respective companies.
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr.

A cold draft of wind blows through the streets of Otonokizaka. The sun beginning to fade behind the mountains as the skies turn pink gradually fading parts of the vast surface into the dark blue of night.

Kotori pulls her scarf tightly against her neck hoping to ward off the chill.

Walking home this late hadn't been a thought but looking back on hindsight perhaps this was a bad idea. It's not dark enough for the street lights to turn on what with there being a small glimmer of sunlight left.

"Kotori-chan~!" A very familiar voice calls out to her from behind.

Turning around Kotori sees a blur of orange before she's tackled into an over enthusiast hug. The scent of strawberry shampoo wafting through her nose.

"Honoka-chan," Kotori whispers into Honoka's hair, embracing her energetic friend and resting her chin on top of Honoka's head.

"Hee hee Kotori-chan~~ I missed you all day~" Honoka playfully whines. "Wah! You're so cold!" Honoka says, snuggling into Kotori's jacket and attempting to transfer some body heat.

Standing in the middle of the streets with only their thoughts of the other, the two did not notice how much time had past until the street lights came on.

Feeling mischievous, Kotori takes off her mittens and sneaks a hand up Honoka's exposed torso.

Honoka shrieks. Jumping up and nearly headbutting Kotori's chin. But Kotori's foresight allowed her to dodge in time.

Laughing unrestrained at her best friend's expense, Kotori couldn't help it.

"Kotori-chan! That wasn't very nice you know!" Honoka says, puffing her cheeks and sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry Honoka-chan" Kotori says through her giggles not sounding the least bit apologitic.

Suddenly a gust of cold wind lashes at the two of them but directed more towards the other direction.

Kotori sneezes.

"Geez Kotori-chan. You'll catch a cold." Honoka teasingly chastised, past offense put aside momentarily. Revenge might have been sweet but not at the expense of Kotori's health.

Shivering, Kotori pulls into herself trying not to let any warmth escape. Then it felt warmer as something was draped over her shoulders. Kotori tilts her head, noticing Honoka's jacket in plain view.

"There. Now you'll be nice and toasty!" Honoka proudly says, beaming a bright smile at Kotori before another gust of wind blows toward Honoka making her sneeze a high pitch in turn.

Blushing, Kotori unties her scarf and hooks it around the back of Honoka's neck. Tugging slightly to bring their foreheads together-

At the same time that Honoka sneezes again and smacks her forehead against the taller girl's chin.

If there was ever a time that Kotori regretted trying to be charming, now would be one of those times. Kotori laments on the ground as tears prickle at her eyes, cradling her sore chin in her hands.

Karma is a-

"Kotori-chan don't die~~~!" Honoka yells dramatically. The swollen bump on her head forgotten as she crouches down to Kotori's level.

"I'm fine, Honoka-chan," Kotori fibs, wincing both at Honoka's volume and the throbbing pain of her chin.

Not thinking and just reacting, Honoka leans up and places a kiss on the side of Kotori's chin, brushing the corners of Kotori's lips.

"Pain pain fly away." Honoka recites a charm from their childhood.

Then, Kotori wouldn't have thought anything odd about that kiss but now ten years later and having gone through puberty, that changes perspectives. A lot.

Kotori feels her face heating up to dangerous levels. The pain forgotten and replaced with- embarrassment? Happiness? When Honoka's face registered in her line of sight, Kotori finally realized how close they were.

Kotori fainted.

It was a good life.

"Kotori-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took almost 2 years to write. o(´д｀o)


End file.
